Slash Addict
by Rieval
Summary: Plusieurs membres de l’expédition Atlantis se livrent à de curieuses activités … PG


**Titre** : _Slash_ _Addict_

**Auteur** : Rieval

**Spoiler** : fin saison 2 (où je trouve que l'amitié Shep McKay ressemble un peu à ce que nous avait offert la saison 1)

**Rating** **et genre** : PG, humour (enfin j'espère).

**Résumé** : Plusieurs membres de l'expédition Atlantis se livrent à de curieuses activités …

**Disclaimer** : pas à moi, dommage vue que comme je suis alitée pour un bon moment (saleté de sciatique !) j'aurais bien besoin d'un docteur, en médecin, ou en astrophysique, je ne fais pas la difficile, du moment que je ne suis pas seule au lit …

_Ecrire__ est un __acte__ d'__amour__. S'il ne l'est pas il n'est qu'__écriture_

**Jean Cocteau, 1889 – 1963 Ecrivain, peintre et cinéaste français, in La difficulté d'être**

**oOo**

« … n'y touchez pas ! »

« Oh, bon sang McKay quelle doudouille vous faites ! »

« Doudouille ? Doudouille ! J'aimerais bien vous y voir avec une brûlure au quatrième degré ! »

« C'est ça, c'est ça, _quatrième_ degré, je ne vois pas pourquoi nous allons voir Beckett si c'est pour une amputation, je suis sûr que Ronon pourrait vous arranger ça, il manie le sabre avec une agilité surprenante … »

« Ahaha, très drôle et si facile. Tout ça c'est de votre faute ! Et d'ailleurs, je ne vous ai pas demandé de m'accompagner ! »

« Tstststst, nous sommes coéquipiers et c'est ce que font des coéquipiers : ils se soutiennent moralement, donc je vous emmène à l'infirmerie et je vais même rester tout le temps de l'examen, que demander de plus … »

D'ordinaire, lorsqu'ils entraient dans l'infirmerie, Beckett était déjà là, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, le sourcil levé, leur demandant petit 1, ce qui c'était passé, petit 2, de cesser de se conduire comme des enfants, à moins que ce ne soit le contraire, bref, John était surpris de ne trouver aucun signe de l'écossais à leur entrée dans l'infirmerie.

« Aaaaargh, nondenondenondenon … »

McKay ramena sa main contre sa poitrine en poussant de petits gémissements. Il en faisait un peu trop comme d'hab, mais quand même, John trouvait curieux que personne ne soit venu à leur rencontre. McKay était un patient particulièrement pénible mais bon, il y avait le serment d'Hippocrate et puis le personnel avait été trié sur le volet : goaoul'd et wraith n'avaient qu'à bien se tenir, ceci dit, personne n'avait prévenu ledit personnel que quelque chose de pire que ça les attendait sur Atlantis, quelque chose qui pillait les réserves

« Carsooooon ! Mais où se cache donc ce mangeur de panse de brebis farcie. Il y a un blessé grave ici ! »

Yep, McKay avait beau se faire entendre, personne n'apparue. Rodney cessa de crier comme un animal que l'on égorge et échangea un regard interrogateur avec John, qui haussa les épaules en retour. Les deux compères pénétrèrent plus avant dans l'infirmerie.

« Huhu, non, non, non, cette intrigue ne tient pas debout ! Franchement, qui pourrait croire ça ? Non, il faut respecter davantage le caractère des personnages, et d'ailleurs … »

Une voix féminine interrompit celle de Carson, facilement identifiable à son accent écossais.

« La caractérisation ? Carson je vis pratiquement avec eux, je sais quels sont les traits marquant de leur personnalité, merci. Quant à l'intrigue, les Géniis sont très plausibles, malheureusement. »

Elisabeth ? Mais qu'est-ce que ces deux la étaient en train de traffiquer ?

« Huuuuum, oui, bon, mais quand même : Kolya qui l'enlève, et puis la torture, et bien sur Il le sauve et le baiser final, c'est si … » Carson soupira. « Ca fait quand même un peu guimauve, non ? »

Elisabeth se pencha sur l'écran de l'ordinateur avec une petite moue vexée.

« Mais pas du tout … et puis d'abord je ne vous ai demandé votre avis que sur le plan médical. Par ailleurs, dois-je vous rappeler celle que vous avez produite la semaine dernière, hein ? Plage de sable fin, eau transparente, peaux bronzées et muscles saillants … »

Carson rougit.

« Oui, oui, bon et bien disons que … »

Et c'est à ce moment là qu'il s'aperçut qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls.

**Le soir même, dans les couloirs menant à l'infirmerie …**

Deux ombres se faufilaient dans les couloirs d'Atlantis, l'une rapide et fluide, appartenait à un homme habitué aux missions de reconnaissance, il parvint sans s'être fait remarquer jusqu'à l'infirmerie ; l'autre évoluait avec moins d'assurance, prenant sans cesse le temps de se cacher derrière un pilier alors même que les couloirs étaient vides. Ils parvinrent ensemble à leur destination.

« Colonel ? »

« McKay ? Qu'est-ce que … »

« La même chose que vous je suppose. »

McKay se mit devant la porte et attendit les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. John le dévisagea un moment, le sourcil levé en signe d'interrogation. Rodney soupira.

« Colonel, ne jouez pas les innocents, je sais pertinemment qu'avec votre gène ATA vous pouvez forcer toutes les portes de cette Cité … »

John fit une petite moue mais s'exécuta et ils entrèrent tous les deux dans le bureau de Carson et se dirigèrent immédiatement vers son bureau. Rodney alluma l'ordinateur du médecin. Sa main pansée avait un peu de mal à tapoter le clavier.

« Ca va mieux ? »

« Oui mais vous ne croirez jamais ce que m'a demandé Carson pendant qu'il m'examinait … »

« Huhu, j'en ai une petite idée … Elisabeth a passé vingt minutes à me questionner sur nos relations, jusqu'à me demander, pas très subtilement, si je savais quel était votre tenue de nuit préférée ? »

« Itou … Carson voulait savoir si nous avions déjà pris une douche tous les deux au retour d'une mission … »

Rodney tapota, tant bien que mal, et parvint à entrer dans l'ordinateur de l'écossais.

« Okay et maintenant, on cherche quoi ? » demanda John.

« Pas la moindre idée mais je suppose que cela devrait nous sauter aux …. Hey minute, c'est quoi ça ? »

John se pencha par-dessus l'épaule du scientifique.

« Concours _FF_ ? Ca veut dire quoi ? »

« Aucune idée … »

Rodney ouvrit le fichier puis un des documents word qu'il contenait. Ils se mirent à le lire … et soudain les deux hommes s'exclamèrent en même temps.

« DU SLASH ! »

Rodney fut le premier à recouvrer ses esprits.

« Hummm, j'aurais pensé qu'il était plutôt SHEYLA … »

John haussa un sourcil, l'air faussement choqué, et ajouta, un petit sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

« Ah oui, et pourquoi pas MCWEIR ? »

Rodney lui envoya un regard noir puis se reconcentra sur l'écran.

« En tout cas, ce n'est pas avec ça qu'il va gagner ce concours … »

John lut la seconde fic' et hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment.

Rodney reprit.

« Comment peut-on gâcher du MCSHEPP ? C'est presque insultant. »

Il réfléchit quelques instants et se tourna vers John, un sourire malicieux sur le visage.

« Vous savez quoi Colonel, il n'y a vraiment qu'un seul agrume auquel je ne suis pas, mais alors pas du tout allergique … »

John haussa les sourcils.

« Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Le LEMON, Colonel, le LEMON … »

Et il se mit à taper furieusement sur l'ordinateur de Carson.

**Fini ! Petite fic' pour vous rappeler le concours du site d'Hesttia : copie à rendre avant le 4 juin prochain, soyez nombreuses à participer !**


End file.
